Lost Souls
by WoNdErLaNd-Chaser
Summary: "Why are we all here? Do you think this is some fate? Did you really think that once you met a group of other misguided people that you would feel better? Not so 'left out'. You are all wrong, we are all lost. We were all thrown off of our paths. Now we are in search for a place in this awful world with no advice other than 'Noone can be trusted.'" Rated M for safe.
1. How did Near end up at Wammy?

_**(AN:)Hello viewers! This is my first ever fanfic posted so, please be nice. But, constructive critisism is fine. Thank you so much and Read, Review and Enjoy. Sorry it is SO short...I was half asleep -_-**_

**Nate_ Rivers_**  
**_6 years old_**  
**_Harlem, New York: United States_**  
**_December 25, 2001_**  
**_3:08 a.m_**  
**_8 months Prior to Story_**

Cold. That is all I feel, my blood feels like it isn't even a liquid anymore. My skin feels like if I fell, I would break into thosands of tiny pieces, like glass. I have lost track of time. I remember keeping track up until the 3rd day, it feels like it has been a week. _Why? Mommy, Daddy...Why? Where are you?_ _I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be a bad boy._ I looked up from my hiding place behind a dumpster to see a man handing little baggies to another man. I asume it has drugs in it ,but I do not say anything. What would I say? Stop, don't do that? So, I just slump back behind the dumpster praying the men do not notice me. Of course, My prayers are not answered and one of the men laugh and walk toward me. "Hey kid, Why are you all alone of such a day? Such a pretty girl..." _Girl? "_Christmas,none the less." I glance up at the man and frown," Uh, I-I am..waiting for my d-dad to come back." I stutter out from the cold. He laughs louder and leans down to caress my cheek," Kid, you feel like ice. Your skin is so blue I'd think you were a smurf. Why don't you *chuckle* come back with me?" I pull away from his touch and shake my head,"No. I am waiting for my father." The man leans down and lifts by my dress with ease. "Son of a bitch, I said you were coming with me! Did I stutter?" the man asked as he started pulling me behind him. _I have to do something. I have to stop him. Mommy. Daddy. Help me. _"Help! Help me somebody!" I scream. The man turns around and lands a hard and fast punch to the left side of my face. From the impact I stumble back and land on the ground. "Shut up, you little punk!" He lands a kick to my ribs. "M-Mommy. Help..." I whisper and curl into a ball. The man keeps kicking and kicking. "I said shut up!" or "If you don't shut up, I will make you!" keeps flowing from his lips. After a while, he lifts me again and I reach over and bite his arm. He quickly drops me and I hit my head on a broken beer bottle. Blood starts pouring out of my head, a warm-thick scarlett color makes a puddle right by my ear. I can't remember much after that other than the man laughing and saying," I'll be back, bitch." and him running. That is the last time I ever raised my voice or spoken unless spoken to.

_**2 days after Alley Incident**_

_"Nate, You are worthless! Why do you not do what I ask! I said pick up your toys!", Mommy yelled as she hit me with her purse. "I'm sorry Mommy. I'm so so sorry." I whisper little sorrys to her. "I wish I had never given birth to such a unwanted child. Why couldn't you have been a girl?!" She yelled as she kept hitting me with the oversized handbag. "I am so sorry, Mommy. Please, stop hitting me!" I curl into a tighter ball. "You act..Like I beat you! I would never beat a child! I am just putting you in your place, Hell." And that was when Father walked in, with a new dress and ribbon in his hand. "We are going out for Dinner, Natalie." I look up at the name forced upon me. "Yes, Daddy." Then I stand and he hands me my new clothes and I go into my room. I glance around my room at all of the princesses and dolls in my room. I sigh and un-zip my pink floral dress and let it fall to the ground. I look down ashamed at my Cinderella panties. Why am I so ashamed? Mommy said it was normal. It didn't feel it though. I glance at my long hair. Boys my age have short, clean-cut hair, while my hair goes down to my waist. Everyone at school knows me as Natalia Danielle Rivers. My real name (even on my birth certificate) is Nate Daniel Rivers. The only time that I am Nate is when I have to goto the doctor, that is why Mommy and Daddy keep 2 boy shirts, 2 pair of pants and 2 pair of boys underwear and I get to pull my hair into a messy bun. I pull the pink dress up my small frame and tie the lace around my waist. I pull the white ribbon around my neck to cover a long bruise and tie it and turn it around so my tie is behind my neck.I stare at the yellowish bruise on my cheek. I slip on my white sandals and tie my hair up. I walk out of my room and see my dad holding the makeup bad and motion toward Mommy. Mommy covers the bruises and puts so much mascara and eyeshadow a drag queen would be proud. Then we walk out of the house and go eat dinner. Then Daddy says those eight words I hate the most, "Stay right here, I will be right back."_

My eyes flutter open and I hear a _boom ba boom ba boom_ I look up and see the heart monitor and I shiver. A man sits at the end of my bed in a dark suit with a young male beside him. The young boy speaks first," Hello Nate, I am L. I am here to take you some place that you will adore, some place safe." I stare wide eyed, _Who are these men? How do they know my name?. _"And, I am Watori." the old man smiles as he softly pats my leg. I flinch. And that was it. That was the last day I stayed in Harlem, New York. The last day I had waist length hair or had to be a girl. The last week the name Natalia was ever used. The last week I spoke, when I felt I should actually speak out. And the last time that I ever thought I would be hurt. I was wrong, more was to come.


	2. How did Mello end up at Wammy?

_**Miheal Kheel**_  
_**8 years old**_

_**Katowice, Poland **_  
_**January 12, 2002**_  
_**8:04 a.m**_

_**7 months Prior to Story**_

"Mikael! Come here, you little shit!" a muscular-good looking man yelled with a woman kissing down his chest. I had learned to ignore him mis-pronouncing my name. If I didn't learn, then I get a broken nose or a bloody mouth. One time I corrected him on my age, I was thrown down a flight of 26 stairs. How do I know it was 26 steps? I had to count them while he was having "fun time" with Mommy # 7. Ha, think I am kidding? Hell, I wish I was. After a few moments, I curse under my breath, "Ya, Ojciec(father)?" I walk down my stairs and stand in front of him. "Heh- Oh yeah Baby. Oh..There you are you little betch. Go make your good ol' Ojciec some beer and get your mothehr some wine." He smirks as I walk away. "That slut isn't my mother." I mumbled. "What the hell, did you say you son of a betch!?", he roars as he stands up ,dropping Mom # 16 to the floor. "Nothing Fa-her." I say as I brace myself for impact. I can feel it, I can just feel him staring me down. I can hear the way his weight makes the ground creak. I keep walking but feel a over sized hand grip my upper arm. "I said turn around and face me you damned-ed rodent!" He pushes me against the wall right next to our over sized television. I don't understand why we must have a t.v so big, must be Ojciec's income. He looks down at me, "Do you think you are superior to me? Do you feel like I am not good enough to be in your damn precense!? Do you think that that so called "slut" over there isn't your mother!? Do I have to force you to call her mom? DO I?!", he raged. I turn my head to the left and he growls like a lion and smirks. He slowly walks away and comes back with a 12" Bowey Knife. I stare at the knife in horror. _Damn, Please NO! Are you phsyco?! _He smiles as he walks toward me. "What do we call that nice woman over there on the floor?" _A 10 cent whore, if you ask me._

_"My sweet little Miheal, I swear someday you will become a man among men. Most women will be begging to be with you. I pray you will become what I want- no __**know **__you can be. I love you so much." A tall-slender blonde woman leans down to kiss the small blonde boy, tucked away in his bed. _I can see my mother lean down and kiss a small 3 year old me. Tears well up in my eyes. _"Mommy, Can we go to the market tomorrow?", little me asks as I sit up, hair ruffled in all the wrong places. "Miheal, so eager that makes since you are a child I suppose we c-", she can't finish. Mom starts hacking up blood, she has to sit down and grip her knees as blood and saliva pour of of her mouth. __**hack. kya. hah. spsh. **__"Mommy! Mommy!", 3 year old me climbs out of bed and grips her knees. "Miheal, Mommy is fine. Climb back in bed." She gave me the most weak smile, and I was such a naive child_. I believed it was genuine. Stupid me. I was so damn stupid. _I climb back in bed and close my eyes, that was the last time I ever saw mother. The last time she ever kissed me or told me she loved me. That was the last day my father was sane. That was also the first day Mommy # 2 came to meet me. _

Days after was finally the funeral. I got to put on my mom's old favorite suit of mine and I also got to put on my fake tie that had a small Elmo clipped to the side. I remember that that same day was the day my dad tried to strangle me with that same tie that I loved so much. Dad always blamed Mom's death on me. I didn't know it but my mom passed away in the middle of my floor. Blood was covering my blanket, she had used it to prop her head up. Doctors guessed it was to help air flow. The police had gotten her body before I woke up. I am suprised my dad didn't make me have to wake up to see the blood and my mother's life-less corpse sprawled out across my floor. Even to this very day I have to sleep in the same damn room that my mother died in. The blood stain haunts me to no end. I sometimes wake up screaming. Dad comes in my room with that same tiny tie that I had as a child and laughs as he sticks it in my mouth to shut me up. He then looks me in the eyes and says, "Don't you love this Elmo tie?" Truthfully, I still love it...Its not the tie's fault my dad is a phsyco bitch. My mom loved it and so do I. Same goes for my insane father.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had so many wraps around my throat, I couldn't see past my chest. I was told that my father had done some damage, I had got my throat slit in 2 different places and stabbed twice in the abdomen. It hurt like hell, but I was finally free. I was so happy. I couldn't think of anything better, it all ended when a man told me I was leaving to England to goto an orphanage with him. I almost cried. I was finally free, I thought that I could be with my mom, that some how I was actually dead. I still think I am dead, But I somehow made it to hell.


	3. How did BB end up at Wammy?

_**So this is Chapter 3, This is all I have I will soon be updating Chapter 4...!Thank you for reading!  
**_

* * *

**_Beyond Blackwell_**  
_**13 years old.**_  
_**Constanta ,Romania**_  
_**March 18,2002**_  
_**9:32 p.m**_  
_**5 months Prior to Story**_

I feel gross. I want to puke. All I feel is blood running down the inner most part of my thighs. My most sacred parts of my body have been abused count less times. It's not like I have never had sex before, No. That was forced out of me 4 years ago, by who? Who other than my uncle? My mother didn't know, she would have cried. My father was always gone, in and out of rehab. Other than my sick-twisted uncle and my drug-addicted father I was happy. I had a mother who loved me. What more could I ask for? Some man who I had never met was getting up from the bed and placing $60 on the bed side table as he reached for his boxers. I cringed. So gross, so fucking nasty. I couldn't stand it, these different men using me and using me over and over. I felt like a cheap whore. Oh wait, that is exactly what I am. A used, gross, disgusting slut. Would mother approve if she knew that her own brother took her son's innocence away from him at the age of 9, and then sold him off to other men for a profit of 50 for the 30 minutes and tips ranging from $1 to so far $53.48. But the hours..the hours add it all up, the most hours I have had were 8 hours and a tip of 24. Add it up. Oh, you are too lazy? Well then that equals up to $824. He spent that much on me for a long period of time...but for me it felt like it was never over. I felt that every second of everyday I would have to indulge in sex with this gross nasty old man. That forever I would have to be a sex slave for a bastard that kept making the most awful sounds. I was absolutely petrified. Uncle was so proud of me that he took me for 4 more hours. I was so over exerted that I was unconscious for 2 days. Mother thought I was ill. She took me to the Doctor. To bad she didn't know that my Doctor was a regular and after he said he had to look at me, he spent an hour having sex with me. He told mother that I was just sleepy, Mother believed him...for he was the Doctor.

_"My little nephew Beyond. How wonderful to see you! Did you know I was the reason you were named Beyond?", my Uncle asked me as my mom smiled and ushered me into the kitchen to have a ' wonderful ' chat with my Uncle. "No, I didn't. Seems to me Mother never brought it up." I mumbled out to my perpetrator. "Oh really, Marie? Why not?" He asked. "Greg, it just never came up!" She laughed out. "Well, I named you Beyond because I knew you would be beyond anything I could ever imagine. __**anything.**__ You would excel in all that you did. Your name does fit you, and I am proud." He said with a sinister smile. __**anything. Anything, ANYTHING. **__That word just kept repeating in my mind. I loathed him, I wanted to reach over and cut up his body into small pieces one by one. I hated him. I did so much. I still can't stand him even though he is gone. Gone for good._

"Hey Beyond, Com'ere and sit in your Master's lap.", Uncle moaned out. "No." I said loud enough for him to hear. "What did you say to me?" He asked with a bit of amusement in his voice. "No.", I said a bit louder. Uncle stands up and twirls me around, "Why are you so pissy?" I glare up," I said NO!" He laughs a bit, "Calm down, a bit of sex will-" I reach for my knife as he keeps talking about what he is going to do to me. "and then that small body of yours will be begging for more!" He grabs my butt. I turn around and stab him right in the eye. Bulls-eye. He screams out. "..no...no...noo.. . ! Hey Uncle! What did I say! NO NO!" I start screaming, my body convulsing from all of my laughter. I push him to the ground and keep stabbing and stabbing his eye. Laughing, and laughing. I couldn't stop. I wanted him to suffer. What I did next was so horrifying I don't even want to tell you but I will. I turned him around. Ripped his pants off, and inserted the knife into him. Over and over and over. He was now to the point of unconsciousness. I just kept going. I then pushed him back over and slowly slit his throat. I just kept repeating "No." Until finally he was nothing more than bloody body parts thrown every where. I reached down and kissed his cold dead lips, and whispered," How did it feel?"

When I was walking home a man offered me some drugs. At first I thought "Better Not." but, I took them. When I got home I snorted,inserted,and indulged myself in so much Meth that I was insane. My mother came to check on me, I was so paranoid that I stabbed her in the stomach. Mom died and I the police knew it was me. They put me under house arrest, and decided to send me off to some place in London. Whoop the fucking doo. I wasn't sent to prison. I wish I was, I killed the only person who actually loved me. Then I laughed about it,standing over them while they died. I deserved to be dead, but here I am on a plane trip to England.


End file.
